koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kennyo Honganji
Kennyo (顕如) is a practitioner of the Jōdo Shinshū faith and the eleventh known abbot to inherit the temple, Honganji. He is famous for declaring Nobunaga as an enemy to religion (namely Japanese Buddhism) and ordered hordes of rural believers to oppose him. For over a decade, Kennyo and his followers posed a serious threat to Nobunaga. The English localization of Koei games erroneously transcribes his name as Kennyo Honganji from his common character name in the games (本願寺 顕如, Honganji Kennyo); Honganji is not a family name so the Western name order would not actually apply. An approximate English translation of the same name would be "Kennyo of Hongan Temple". Kennyo's non-playable Samurai Warriors counterpart can be played by using a cheat disk for the first game. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is ninety-sixth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts him in one hundred sixteenth place. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Kennyo appears during Magoichi's story mode in Samurai Warriors. He is a reserved yet pacifistic individual who leads the remainder of the Ikko sect to oppose Nobunaga. However, his determination wavers when he sees some of his defenses faltering. In order to prevent more casualties, he decides to surrender to Nobunaga. Due to a previous and bloody experience with the Demon King, Magoichi will try to prevent this. In both story paths, Kennyo will swear loyalty to Nobunaga as a condition of surrender. Though he personally doesn't appear, the Honganji forces appear once more at Ōsaka Bay in Samurai Warriors 2. Kessen Kennyo is depicted as a scheming menace in Kessen III. A corrupt and stubborn man, he leads a long and drawn out rebellion against Nobunaga. Eventually, his revolt is stopped when Nobunaga personally defeats him in battle. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga no Yabou 201X Kennyo continues to lead his men for the Buddhist cause. Prior to the main story, he was deliberating whether or not to oppose Nobunaga. The two leaders were on the verge of establishing an alliance until Tsuchi-ikazuchi's invasion in Settsu. With Honganji overrun and his followers on the run, Kennyo is forced to separate from Rairen. He meets the protagonist's party during his flight from the conflict. Once the main temple is liberated, Kennyo returns to it to reconsider Nobunaga's proposal. His upset followers complicates his desires for peace, making him believe that war may be the only solution to their malevolence. He stays his hand when his wife Nyoshun-ni informs him of Tsuchi-ikazuchi's sorcery and manipulations. Hatsuna informs him that Tsuchi-ikazuchi is located at the dimensional portal. Seeking to save his followers, Kennyo joins the protagonist's trip towards it and gradually purifies them and Murashige from the UMA's influences. Before the gap in space-time repairs itself, Kennyo swears to harmoniously unite the Honganji Rioters and the Oda. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi As the eleventh head abbot of Honganji, Kennyo leads the Ishigami-Honganji rebels with his eldest son, Kyonyo, in this title. He opposes the Oda forces brutality on a religious level and wishes to save the people from Nobunaga's demonic influences. When the rebels succeed in a small victory against oppressive Oda troops, the daimyo snaps and orders Katsuie to slaughter the rebels in Echizen. Decimated from the slaughter, Kennyo and his rebels barely hang on to their base at Kizugawaguchi. The rebels are relieved when Terumoto's army guards their supply line and drives away the Oda army and navy. Filled with heartfelt gratitude, Kennyo personally thanks the young lord for his efforts. Quotes See also: Kennyo Honganji/Quotes Voice Actors *Kirk Thornton - Samurai Warriors (English) *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) *Wataru Takagi - Kessen III (Japanese) *Hisao Egawa - CR Sengoku no Arashi ~Nobunaga no Shou~ *Keiji Hirai - Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~ Live Action Performers *Munehiro Yoshida - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Fuyu no Jin Oudou Shikkou ~Kiko no Shiroshio Hen~, Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Mugen ~Honnoji no Hen~, Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi -Rei- Okehazama Zenya ~Kyoudai Soukoku Hen~ Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls